Jesse Richter
Jesse Richter is one of the main character of Disney's Prom and the film's main hero. A loner and Brookside High's resident rebel, he's often looked down upon because of his upbringing and his father's reputation. He is portrayed by Thomas McDonell Summary Jesse is first seen at his locker when he notices class president Nova putting up flyers and informing the students of the upcoming prom. He meets her again at the principle's office where the two don't exactly hit it off. He shown to have been missing school lately, unknowingly to the school, he does this so he can work extra hours to support his family and take care of his younger brother, and showing other "unacceptable" behavior, such as riding his motorcycle on school grounds. Principal Dunnan has a talk with him, but is not satisfied with Jesse's attitude. The next day, after a series of events, the prom decorations are destroyed and Principle Dunnan, as a way to spite Jesse, forces Jesse to help her for Prom, or he won't graduate. Although Nova and Jesse both are unhappy with this situation, they comply anyway. Though they began arguing consistently, as the date becomes closer to prom, Nova and Jesse grow closer while working together. One night, Nova finds out that the neighboring high school has the same theme for their prom as her own. Jesse suggests they take his motorcycle to go check out the other school's decorations, and she agrees. However, they are caught by the police, who call Nova's parents. Nova's father is infuriated with Jesse and insults him. After school, Nova apologizes to Jesse for her dad's behavior. She gets to know his family and takes him dress shopping with her. Two nights before the prom, Nova, Ali, and Mei are in Nova's room, talking. Nova confesses to them that she has feelings for Jesse, which her dad unfortunately overhears. The next day, Nova's father tells Jesse he cannot ask Nova to prom, because he is "bringing her down". That afternoon, Jesse is unusually hostile towards Nova and deserts her. At her house, Nova is heartbroken, and refuses to pose for the camera in her prom dress. Her father, worried, explains that he was the one who told Jesse not to ask her to prom. Angered, Nova storms out of the house. At Jesse's house, his mother has a talk with him, and he realizes that he should still take Nova to prom. Nova is having an awful time at prom, and when Ali tells her the fountain centerpiece is broken, she cannot take it anymore. As she is about to leave, she hears the fountain work again, and knows the only person who could have fixed it was Jesse. He walks up to her and asks her to prom. She agrees, and they dance followed by a loving first kiss. Personality Jesse is at first shown to be quite smug and cynical. His bad attitude and lack of respect for authority often land him into trouble. He loves his family deeply and goes through a lot to keep food on the table and bills paid. He's very handy with mechanics and shown to be able to lift heavy objects without trouble. All in all, he's fiercly independent, street smart, protective and very loving towards the people he cares for the most. Appearance At 5'10" with messy dark hair, dark soulful eyes and athletic physique, Jesse can be quite the heartthrob. He typical wears darker colored clothing with grunge accents. Category:Characters